All Good Things Must Come to an End
by celder58
Summary: ***Sad warning*** Some characters die tragically of old age 30 years after the usual Phineas and Ferb series. Then they run into some problems in the afterlife. This is a very mild "T" rated story.
1. Chapter 1

All things good things come to an end

Chapter 1

Into

I am giving you one last warning. Someone is going to die in this one. I is quite tragic. But there might be more to it at the end.

This story takes place 30 years later. It is 10 years after the episode where they travel 20 years into the future. Linda and Lawrence are aging and enjoying retirement for the most part, but their bodies are experiencing the usual aging problems. Linda uses an electric scooter and losing her hearing. Lawrence can still walk, but is losing his sight.

Perry still live with Linda and Lawrence. He has aged well for a 35 year old platypus. I am not sure how long platypuses live in the real world, but this is fan fiction world. And in Phineas and Ferb world, other impossible things like large roller coasters in the back yard built by 10 year olds can happen.

Perry still mysteriously disappears at some point during the day. Most of the time Linda and Lawrence don't notice. If they do, they don't mind much, or forget. On this particular day, Linda and Lawrence are sitting in living room watching tv. Perry sat in the middle on the couch, when he gets a call on his watch. He then slips into the couch and ends up in his lab. Lawrence had his hand Perry, but then notices that he leaves.

Lawrence,noticing that Perry is missing, asks Linda, "Hey where did Perry go?"Linda, who was unable to hear what Lawrence said responded, "What?!"

Lawrence was rather annoyed repeated himself louder," WHERE DID PERRY GO?" Linda was able to hear her her husband better, but she was still confused. She then responded with, "Mary, Mary who. Lawrence was even more annoyed, he tried to correct her. "Mary? No I said Perry!", he corrected.

Linda still was not able to fully understand him and responded with,"Jerry, you mean our son in law Jeremy. He is away on a business trip."


	2. Chapter 2

All good things come to an end

Action, or a lack of

Major Monogram has been gone for several years. Carl has taken over the OWACA organization. Most of the agents Perry's age have retired and been replaced by younger agents. But Perry was still taking a few missions, mostly helping aging Dr. Doofinshmertz with chores, and going bowling every Thursday. Perry was coming close to his own retirement himself, but today there was an urgent situation.

Major Carl, gave the order," Agent P, this situation is urgent. It has been quiet in the Doofinshmerts household. Too quiet. We feel something wrong has happened, and we need you to check things out."

Perry arrived at Doofmishmertz's front door. He knocked, but no answer. He pushes on the door and it opens. Perry walks in. Most of the inators are in disrepair and covered with cobwebs. There is one that looks new, but it is unfinished.

Perry then walks into Dr. Doofinshmertz's bedroom. Venessa was in there, packing a bag. She looks about the same as she did 30 years ago, but she is much more mature and long past her goth phase. She also has her 16 year old daughter whose name is Jessica. Jessica is going through her own goth phase.

Venessa, noticing Perry, greeted,"Oh Perry! It is good to see you. Unfortunately, my dad is not here. He is in the hospital. He was working on something like the fountain of youth-inator or something. He had a stroke and was rushed to the er. I am packing a few things for him to keep him comfortable. I was planning to visit him later on, but you can head on over."


	3. Chapter 3

All Things Good Things Come to an End

Chapter 3

Hospital Visit

Perry walks into Tri State General Hospital. He is greeted by Buford at the receptionist desk.

Buford notices Perry walk to the receptionist desk. As Perry walked up, Buford asked,"Hey, what are you doing here.

Perry hands Buford a picture of Dr. Doofinshmertz. After Buford see the picture he responded, "Oh, you want to see Heinz Doofinshmertz. He is in room 203"

Perry rides the elevator to the second floor and walks up to room 203. Dr. Baljeet was standing at the door.

Dr. Baljeet greeted Perry, "Perry? What are you doing here? You want to see Heinz? This is a surprise, he has not had any visitors yet. Come right in".

Perry walks in. Doofinshmertz looks worse than expected. He is alert, but hooked up to wires and machines. At this point Perry was not wearing his hat.

Doofinshmertz, who does not recognize Perry with out his hat questioned," a platypus"

Perry remembered that he took his hat off. He places his hat on his head.

Doofinshmertz is labored in his speech. He does not have much breath left but was able to responds with, "Perry…The …..Platypus! It is…so good…to see you. I am …sorry …that …you have …see me…like this. ( cough cough). Don't worry…when I (cough cough) get out …I will..finish… my Fountain (cough cough) of…youth (cough, cough) inator. Then…we will…have time…(cough, cough, cough) to…"

Dr Doofinshmertz closes his eyes. Venessa walks in. She called to him, "Dad,Dad!" She continues to call for him, but it was too late.

Perry removes his hat and slowly walks out.


	4. Chapter 4

All good things come to an end

Chapter 4

Perry takes it hard

Perry slowly walks home. All of his memories of him and Dr Doofinshmerts flash in his head while sad music plays.

He walks into his house and sits on the couch.

Lawrence placed his hand down where Perry was sitting," Oh, Perry is right here!"

Linda, who was still confused responded with," Sherry? Who's Sherry?" She then notices Perry on the couch, "Oh, Perry! He is right here!", she proclaimed.

Perry falls asleep on the couch.

A few days have passed. Since the passing of Dr. Doofinshmirtz, Perry has been spending his time sulking. He does not leave the room that once was the boy's room, that is now his. He barely touches his food.

Linda was in the kitchen when she noticed that Perry's dish still had food in it," Honey, Perry's has not eaten much of his food in a few days", she called to her husband in the living room.

Lawrence picks up Perry. He decided to call Isabella. She is married to Phineas and is a vet. She can do both home visits and office visits. Phineas is a physics professor at Trystate state. He only works on Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays. Today was a Tuesday, so he was at home. After Phineas answered the phone, Lawrence told Phineas about Perry. Lawrence finished with, "He stopped eating and he has not done much". Phineas responded with,"Well he never did do much, but him not eating is not usual. I will bring Isabella over later today"

Phineas and Isabella come over around 12 pm that day. Phineas picks up PerrY and talks kinda babyish to him. "Hey Perry! How is my little Platypus?", he said.

Phineas notices that Perry has lost some of his bright teal color. He also feels lighter than he was the last time Phineas visited.

Phineas,now concerned, said," My you don't look well, and you lost some weight."

He then hands Perry to Isabella.

Isabella examines Perry for a few minutes. She uses some instruments from her portable doctor kit.

Isabella finished her exam and told Lawrence and Linda,"Well, there does not seem to be having any other symptoms. He might be in some type of emotional distress, or his age is just catching up to him. I will bring him into my office and give him a more comprehensive evaluation."


	5. Chapter 5

All Good Things Must Come to an End

Chapter 5

Not Perry too!

This is a warning. If you recently experienced a pet death, or don't like animals dying, then you might want to skip this one.

Spoiler Alert ahead: Basically, if you chose to skip this chapter read spoiler alert and move on. Otherwise, skip spoiler alert and read chapter.

Short spoiler alert short version to skip trauma:

There was nothing Isabella could do and Perry dies. Everyone in the Flynn-Flecher family is sad. You can move to next chapter now.

Long version:

After working with Perry an hour, Isabella calls Lawrence.

She explained to he father in law," I did every test I could do on Perry. There are not any physical problems. He just seems to be in emotional stress. He is also aging. 35 is a long time for a platypus. He has lived a long healthy life. I think that if he is given extra attention, he will be fine."

So Isabella brings Perry home. Lawrence decides to have a family gathering that night. The entire family is gathering at Lawrence and Linda's house. They even have a cook out and serve Perry's favorite food. Perry nibbles some, but is still sulking.

Phineas picks up Perry and is very worried." Oh Perry, I wish I could understand you. I wish I could help you", he said.

Ferb sits next to Phineas and starts holding Perry." Stay strong Perry", he pleaded.

Candace comes over and starts petting Perry." Oh Perry you have to get better!"She begged.

It starts to get quiet while the Flynn-Flecher kids are petting Perry.

Phineas is holding Perry for what becomes the last time. Perry closes his eyes.

Phineas pleads,"Oh, Perry please pull through. Oh Perry!"

Phineas can't hold back any tears. He soon learns that there is no more that can be done to save Perry. The rest of the family gathers around Perry. This includes cousins, aunts, uncles, second cousins, cousins first time removed etc.

Perry takes his last breath and the house goes quiet for some time. Then Phineas takes Perry to the back yard. They knew this was going to happen someday soon, but without any pressing health problems, this was sudden.

Ferb has dug a small hole in the ground. Phineas places Perry into the ground.

Phineas declared," Perry you will be missed, but you are in a better place now."

This ends the sad part of the story. There is more to come. To be continued. The best is yet to come.


	6. Chapter 6

All Good Things Must Come to an End

Chapter 6

But wait, there's more!

##warning## Heaven and Hell are depicted here. It is not entirely religious. Similar to how most cartoons depict heaven and hell.

Perry fell into what felt like a deep sleep. He seemed to "wake up", but he could not see or hear anything around him. All he remembers is being held by Phineas and feeling sleepy. He gets up and is lead onto an escalator made of clouds. He rides the escalator up, up, into the sky. He steps off into the clouds. He then realizes that he died and gone to heaven. He is greeted by a man in a white robe. He introduces himself," Hi, I'm God, welcome to Heaven. This will be your eternal home. Everything you want, you can have. If you push this button, an angel will come and deliver you what you want."

Perry walks around heaven some. He notices cloud beds, cloud lunch bars, cloud lounge chairs. The best of all, he sees all his long-gone platypus relatives. He sees his parents and runs to them. They hug and then they sit at the cloud lunch bar catching up.

Meanwhile, Dr Doofimshimrtz finds himself floating out of the hospital. At first, he starts going up the cloud escalator, but then he falls and is forced to walk down a fiery spiral staircase. This staircase has lots of twists and turns, and seems like there is no end. Finally, Doofimshmirtz comes to a landing. He is met by a red man with a pitch fork (the devil of course) He introduces himself,"Hi, I am the Devil, welcome to Hell. Get comfortable because you are going to be here for an eternity. If you want anything, too bad, because you know this is Hell" Dr. Doofinshmertz was lead to a fiery corner. He was forced to either stand or sit in a hot corner for all eternity.

Back in heaven, Perry is now lounging in his cloud lounge chair. In front of him, a large cloud screen comes up, and Major Monogram appears on the screen.

Major Monogram greets Perry," Agent P! It is about time we meet again. Sorry to intrude on your eternal paradise, but I have a mission."

 _So I will end here. Just as we thought we had come to an end, there is more to come. It is about to get better. To be continued._


	7. Chapter 7

All Good Things Must Come to an End

Chapter 7

Does eternity mean eternity?

Perry is lounging on his lounge chair. A cloud screen turns on revealing Major Monogram's face.

"Agent P! There is something wrong. There must have been a glitch in the heaven – hell sorter. Despite Dr. Doofimshmertz's evil lifestyle in his early life, deep down he was really a good guy. His change of heart later in life should have sent him here, but instead, he ended up down there. I need you to go down there and figure out the situation", Major Monogram greeted.

A portal then opens up under Perry. He falls into it and lands in hell.

An angel walked by Perry's heavenly cubicle. He noticed that Perry went missing. "Hey where's Perry?", the angel asked.

The jingle "Doofiinshmertz Evil Doo-oom" can be heard.

As Perry landed in Hell, Dr Doofinshmertz notice him land in front of him. "A ghost platypus?", he asked, not recognizing Perry. Perry puts his hat on. He is slightly annoyed that even in afterlife, Dr Doofinshmertz does not recognize him without his hat.

Dr. Doofinshmertz exclaimed," Perry the ghost platypus! What the hell are you doing here? Haha, get it because, well you know. I guess it is not so bad. You get used to the eternal fire. And the hard floor. They don't even have any cable t.v. or wi-fi here. Actually there are no computers or t.v.s here either. Well there is one computer. But it is in the main office. And only the main man the devil can use it. So I am stuck here doing nothing but burning in this eternal flame."

Perry points to the main office.

Dr Doofinshmertz asked,"We should go in there? But we are not allowed to go there."

After some time of stareing at Perry and noticing his insistence of taking Dr Doofinshmertz over to the office, Dr: Doofinshmertz realizes what is going on. "Oh, I see. If we hack into the Devil's computer, we can possibly find a way to send me to Heaven.", He declared.

Perry and Dr. Doofinshmertz sneak over to the office. There are two red men with pitchforks guarding the office. The first guard scolded them,"Hey! You can't go in there!" The other one agreed,"Yeah, only the big man himself can go in."

So, Perrry and Dr. Doofinshmertz walk away. Then they find some red clay and an old pitch fork. Suddenly, they have an idea.

Perry hides in Doofinshmertz's lab coat while Doofinshmertz grabs some red clay and rubs it on his face. He then picks up the old pitchfork. They wait for the Devil to leave his office. Then after a few minutes, they walk up to the entrance of the office.

The first guard was surprised to see the Devil come back."Devil, back from break so soon? £

Doofinshmertz nods his head. After being let in the office they look at the computer. There is a file labeled "new entries". They scroll through the files until the one labeled "Heinz Doofinshmertz" Doofinshmertz clicks on it and a profile opens. On the top left corner is his picture. Just below his name it reads "49% Good; 51% Evil".

Perry notices the Devil is walking back to the office. He pulls on Doofinshmertz's jacket.

Dr. Doofinshmertz, realizing the situation," Oh, we better get out of here" he declared.

They find a back exit to the office and quickly sneak out.

Dr: Doofinshmertz then states," Well, that's it. I am 51% evil. But I do have 49% good in me. If I want to go up there I have to make myself more good than evil. I know I will make myself a good versus evil-inator. When I zap myself, I will switch my evil side with my good side and I will be able to go up there. And reside in the Tri State Heaven Area!"

Dr. Doofinshmertz started collecting rocks and coal, and other lost objects he found. He attempted in making his good versus evil-inator. After what seemed like an eternity- which was actually 4 hours, he completed what looked like a pile of rocks. There was one small rock on the side. He intended to push it, but the whole thing fell apart.

Dr. Doofinshmertz exclaimed,"Man! This is harder than I thought."

***to be continued***


	8. Chapter 8

All Good Things Must Come to an End

Chapter 8

Does Eternity Really Mean Eternity? Part 2

After realizing you really can't make inators in hell, Dr. Doofinshmertz had to thing about how to make himself more good. Sudenly, there was a loud bang. Hell started to shake. There was an earthquake in the area.

The Devil announced," Attention all Hell residents, we are experiencing an earthquake. Please follow these evacuation instructions: Do nothing. There is no evacuation procedure because we are all in Hell. Thank you for your cooperation."

Rocks started falling. Dr. Doofinshmertz grabbed Perry and ran. Rocks kept falling behind them as they ran. They came to a rip in the ground. People started falling down the rip in the ground as it got bigger. Perry slipped and almost fell, but caught himself and began to hung over the cracked ground. There was lava in the crack where the ground was splitting.

Meanwhile in heaven Major Monogram was monitoring the portal to Hell. His assistant angel came by. Major, how is Perry doing?, he asked.

Major Monogram replied," It does not look good. He has not contacted us yet. If he does not return by midnight, he will spend eternity…"

Assistant Angel replied," You mean…"

Major Monogram responded,"Yeah, down there."

God was in his office. He was looking at his recently added profiles. He had control over all profiles of both evil and good souls. He came across Dr. Doofinshmertz's profile. He then noticed the part that said 49% Good; 51% Evil

God thinks to him self,"Hmm.. That does not seem right. He changed the setting so that it said 51% good and 49% evil."

Back in Hell:

With Perry slipping down the crack in the ground, which has grown to two feet wide, Dr. Doofinshmertz had to act quickly. He carefully scooted down and bent over trying to reach Perry. He could almost reach his hand, but he needed to get closer to reach him. He scooted closer to the edge of the crack and grabbed Perry's hand.

Just as he was able to scoop up Perry, both Dr. Doofinshmertz and Perry fell down the crack towards the lava.

Just before they fell into the lava and to eternal doom (worse doom of regular Hell), they rise up and float to heaven.

Doofinshmertz said to Perry," Oh wow, I guess saving you made my good score go up. Well we are safe now."

God greeted them,"Oh, There you are! I am sorry for the confusion. The afterlife computer must have glitched and sent you to the wrong place. All is fixed now. You are now able to spend eternity in paradise."

Major Monogram meets with Perry. "Thank goodness you are safe. Good job Agent P! You are now able to free to spend the rest of eternity in paradise."He stated.


	9. Chapter 9

All Good Things Must Come to an End

Chapter 9

New Beginning

About a month after Perry and Dr Doofinsmirtz's passing, Lawrence and Linda's health started to decline. Their children decided that it was best for them to move into a nursing home. Soon after a new family moved into the house that once belonged to the Fynn-Flecher family. This family included a woman named Tracy Smith, Steve Smith, and their 6-year-old daughter Gracie Smith. A few days after they received a pamphlet in the mail. It was titled "Danville rescue animal shelter". On the cover was an advertisement for a big adoption event where the adoption fee was to be wavered. Gracie looked at the pamphlet, which had a sad looking platypus on the cover. "Mom, Dad! Can we get a platypus? I promise to take care of him!" Tracy replied, "well I am not sure, platypuses are a lot of work, aren't you a bit young for a big responsibility of taking care of a platypus? Steve interjected, "Well platypuses probably don't do much, we can help. I think Gracie can handle a platypus. Besides, it says that adoption fees are wavered this weekend. It also says that the pets are already trained. Let's give the platypus a try."

That Saturday, the Smith family went over to the animal shelter. A man with red curly hair and red mustache greeted them. Grace ran towards the platypus cage. "Look mom and dad, here is that sad platypus." Mom asked, "Are you sure you want a platypus? There is a cute puppy over there." Gracie responded, "No! I want a platypus!" The man with red hair unlocked the cage where the platypus was and picked her up. He took the Smith family into an office and they signed some adoption papers. They were also given some platypus food and a platypus bed. They were given some instructions on how to care for a platypus. They were given a pamphlet titled, "Caring for Your Platypus".

Back at home, Gracie was holding her new platypus. "I am going to name you Percilla. Percilla the Platypus. I promise to take good take care of you." She placed her in her bed and covered her with a blanket. Gracie then went to get her dolls. She went back to where Percilla was lying, but she was gone. Gracie ran around the house looking for her.

Little did Gracie know, Percilla was not just any Platypus, she was a newly trained secret agent at OWCA. While Gracie went to get her dolls, Percilla had fallen through her bed and down a tube that lead to a lair. She landed in a red chair facing a large screen. Major Carl appeared on the screen. (Major Carl was the head of the animal shelter in disguise earlier.) "There you are agent P", Major Carl announced. "I hope you have settled in with your new host family. You remind me of the last platypus we had, God rest his soul. Anyways, I am going to send you on your first assignment. Our new evil nemesis, Helen Rivenshmitz, has been working on some evil schemes. Head over to her lair and see what she is up to."

Percilla flew in her jet pack over to "Rivenshmitz Evil Lair". "Rivenshmitz Evil Lair" was originally "Doofinshmirtz Evil Inc", but the name changed since Helen took over. Percilla had busted through the door. A woman with black hair in a bun, narrow glasses, and a long black dress stood before Percilla. "Percilla the Platypus! You came!", Hellen exclaimed. A cage fell from the ceiling and fell on Percilla. "Ha, I got you! Now I can show you what I have been working on", Helen told Perclla. She lifted a sheet that was covering a large machine. "Behold, the "Grow Ugly Moles Activator!" She proclaimed.


End file.
